


what a show off

by agentaomine



Series: tumblr fic prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Young Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentaomine/pseuds/agentaomine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon requested: peterstiles with high school AU! involves basketball jersey! thankss</p>
            </blockquote>





	what a show off

Peter had just shot a three pointer when Derek punched his left arm.

“What?” he grunted, shooting his nephew a sour look as they jogged to the other side of the court.

“Your boy toy’s here,” the younger Hale declared, grinning from ear to ear. Peter’s unimpressed glare only seemed to further delight him. _Obnoxious_.

Stiles _had_ mentioned he might come to the game. They weren’t playing at home, though, and with the AP courses the spastic boy had, it probably would’ve been best to not show up at all. The junior had arrived at the game _after_ half-time.

Regardless, Peter was pleased.

When Brent passed the ball to him, he tapped into his werewolf powers and dunked the ball. Who cares what his parents said? His boyfriend was here. He was going to show off a little. He looked over to where the pale boy was on the bleachers and smirked. He got an eye-roll in response.

By _a little_ , he meant scoring ten points more than usual. Coach looked at him funny at the end of the game, but Peter just smiled pleasantly. Derek snorted.

After the post-game meeting concluded, he shoved his things into his gym bag and glanced at his nephew.

“Paige is here, isn’t she?”

The dreamy look he received told him all he needed to know. Keeping Derek busy while he talked to Stiles wouldn’t be an issue, then.

His boyfriend was talking to Scott when he finally made his way over to the bleachers.

“…never seen _Star Wars_? _Star Wars_ , Scott. _God_. You’re coming over on Sunday, Allison be damned!“

Peter didn’t think a person could look so pathetic. (Really, though- _Star Wars_. Who _hadn’t_ seen those movies? He’d seen them all four times because of Stiles.)

He touched Stiles’ arm, having learned that wrapping an arm around his shoulders would get him hit in the face by a flailing limb. The brunet turned, and Peter was vaguely aware of Scott saying goodbye.

“Has anyone ever told you,” Stiles began, tugging the senior close by the fabric of his uniform, “that you look _really_ hot in your basketball jersey?”

“Yes, actually,” he answered, leaning forward to touch their foreheads together. “By you. Many, many times. But… I bet you’d think I’m hotter without the jersey, though,” the werewolf whispered conspiratorially.

Stiles sighed mock-dreamily. “You know me so well.”

**Author's Note:**

> i've been wanting more young!peter tbh, so this gave me a good opportunity to attempt it, haha. follow me on tumblr at treatyofversigh if you want. i'm usually cool with drabble requests.


End file.
